


Saving The Species

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aquariums, Biting, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan, Voyeurism, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: The conservation efforts of the Mermaid Species by Dr. Free and his assistant Jack seem to be going poorly. With a stroke of luck, their new addition is able to turn things around.





	Saving The Species

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is basically just mer smut that I wrote at 4am one night. Sorry. Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

When Ryan is dumped into the tank, it is unceremonious and sloppy. The gross water from his shipping container sloshes over the edge and his tail gets clipped there too as it tips up to put him in the crystal blue water of the tank. 

He is flipped over once, twice, three times from the current of the water pouring in after him until it stops. Finally, he has a chance to reorient himself, his gills flaring as they adjust to the fresh water from the rank tank he had been sitting in. Lazily, he starts to swim around the tank, hesitantly peering into various hidey-holes to find a good one to settle down in. 

As he looks into one in the center of a hollowed out log, bared teeth meet him in return and he reels back to hurriedly swim away. Of course he was not alone. This tank was way too big for him to be on his own. The other mer gives chase, bigger than Ryan and tail much stronger than his so he catches him with ease and sinks his sharp teeth into the new mer's shoulder. Ryan cries out, a sound like nails on a chalkboard to human ears, and starts thrashing against the bite. It only succeeds in making the jaw clench harder around his shoulder, though. He hears a warning chitter, a message to "hold still" but he only thrashes harder as he feels it. A distinct protrusion from the mer that pokes against his back.

Outside the tank, two aquarium staff gaze on, fascinated as one takes notes. "Seems like Geoff is taking to the new mer quite nicely," one with a British accent says. Dr. Gavin Free, a marine biologist with high honors and head of the aquarium's mermaid program. 

His assistant beside him, a man with a full beard and glasses, simply nods. Jack Pattillo, in charge of the health and well being of the mers they get in and of taking notes of their behaviors. "I'm not sure about the new mer taking to Geoff, though," he notes as he sees Ryan thrashing, Geoff's hands running up and down the mer's side to calm him as his teeth remain sunk. "What was the name the other aquarium gave him?" he asks, eyeing the doctor. 

"Ryan, I believe. Nice name for a bloke. Not sure about for a mer, though." He shrugs, tipping his chair back and sipping his coffee. "Doesn't much matter, I don't think. Mers have their own names, just not in a language we can understand." 

Merpeople were something of an endangered species. Critically so, according to some reports. So, aquariums had begun what most zoos already had for their endangered species: something of a dating service for finding their uncoupled mers a mate. The mers had no say in this of course, it was all based off their genetics and what would make the best odds of survival for their young. But Geoff had been unusual. Difficult. He had flat out ignored any mermaids which had been placed into his tank with him. Some got a single glance, others received nothing at all for the duration of their stay in his tank until they were moved. It was a wonderful revelation for the scientific world that merpeople apparently had a preference in their partners, but it made them no progress in their conservation efforts. Which was where Ryan came in. A merman with the unusual ability to carry eggs and, as a result, bear young. Scientists could find no other explanation or reason why this could be save for two scars on either side of Ryan's chest. Another wonderful revelation happened that day about merpeople and their identities, and the conservation efforts of Dr. Free and his assistant Jack could begin in earnest now that the mer was there and Geoff was clearly showing a great deal of interest. 

Ryan finally stopped thrashing a half hour later, and Geoff unsunk his teeth from the shoulder once he had stilled, chittering softly into the other mer's ear before kissing over the bites. "Mine," he stated, voice gruff as he let his lips linger. Ryan whined, but didn't dare move. 

He stared dead ahead, tired and somewhat afraid. But the soft chitters and chirps... It soothed him as Geoff moved in front of him, leading him down into that log and away from the prying eyes of the scientists. 

"Why did they bring you here?" Geoff asks, watching as Ryan settles into the wood, curled up so he can't get at his front. "You cannot carry my eggs."

Ryan squirms uncomfortably at the question, eyes looking elsewhere. "No... I can."

The other's eyes light up with excitement as he rushes down, hands on Ryan's arms. "You can? How?" His head is tilted and his teeth are bared in excitement. Ryan fears he'd going to be bitten again, but instead Geoff just carries on talking. "Will You? Do you want to?" He sees the way the other is squirming uncomfortably, which is why he's asking, but he's eager so long as the other is as well. 

It takes Ryan a long time to come up with an answer, rubbing his belly without even thinking about it as he contemplates. It has been a while since he's taken any eggs... Eventually, he nods, and the rubbing of his belly moves lower and becomes more deliberate as scales shift and his slit reveals itself to Geoff, who's practically drooling. 

"Beautiful," he coos, his cock starting to poke out of his own slit again as he eyes Ryan. "A stunning mer," he adds, reaching a hand down to rub the edges of Ryan's slit. When the other reacts positively with a moan, he dips two fingers in. The outside is starting to swell slightly as Geoff fingers him, feeling the slick that will come to fertilize his eggs. He moans at the thought and Ryan moans too, but for an entirely different reason. 

As Geoff adds a third finger, Ryan shudders and cums. So much stimulation hadn't happened in ages and he was loving it, gills flaring rapidly and fingers knotted tight in Geoff's hair. He cums twice more just from the fingers before he is begging him to stop, his trembling and thrashing from the pleasure bordering on too unmanageable with each climax. 

Dr. Free and Jack are well aware of what is happening. The groans and moans reverberate off the walls of the tank. They don't need to see it. In fact, they decide it's better if they don't. 

Geoff is gracious enough to give Ryan a few moments to recover, occupying himself by nipping and leaving marks on the pale skin of his neck and shoulders, further marking him. "Mine," he repeats firmly, and Ryan can only pant in response. 

"Geoff," Ryan whines after a minute, gripping and pulling at his hair. "Eggs... I want your egg." He's pleading, begging, and Geoff is more than happy to comply with the request. 

After stroking his cock a few times, his tail and arms wrap firmly around Ryan and he starts to push it into his slit. They both moan loudly as he does, Ryan feeling as though the breath has been pulled right from his gills as he adjusts to the feeling. It is so much better than fingers. 

Geoff barely sinks in a few inches before pulling back out, making shallow thrusts to drive the other crazy. Sure enough, it does. Ryan claws at his back and moans, but he doesn't ask for him to stop. Instead, he begs for more. As the thrusts go deeper and deeper into him, the harder they get, kicking up sand from the floor surrounding the log as it moves. Geoff's hold on him is good for many things. If they were in an actual ocean, not a tank, it would keep them from being separated by a current. It keeps them from separating at all. But most importantly, it keeps Ryan still as he begins to move suddenly, nearing another orgasm as Geoff roughly thrusts into him. It hits him hard, back arching as much as it can and digging nails into the other's back. 

With one last harsh thrust, Geoff decides it is time to give Ryan what he really wanted, burying himself in all the way as he feels the eggs start traveling down his shaft. They are about half the size of his fist, moving at a decent pace. There is only slight resistance as they reach Ryan's slit, having trouble passing past the edges that are clung flush to Geoff's cock, but they move past with ease after a little coaxing from his fingers. 

Ryan shudders violently the whole time as he feels the little weights settling in his abdomen, filling him up and weighing him down. He cums again as Geoff decides to pull out some to make room for the last few eggs and begins to make those shallow thrusts again. "So beautiful, taking all my eggs," he praises through a groan, biting down on Ryan's shoulder again though not as deeply. "So so pretty." He makes pleasured noises with each egg that leaves his cock, and as the last one is deposited into him he pulls out properly. Slick from Ryan's slit clings to his cock and some leak out from it as well. There iss a distinct bulge to Ryan's belly now, and he hums proudly as he rubs a hand over it. 

Beneath him, his mate is panting heavily to try and regain his senses, the pleasure being absolutely mind-numbing and all too much as Geoff stuffed him nearly way past full. He whimpers at the touches, albeit gentle everything on him is all too sensitive. "H-how many?" he asks quietly once he feels grounded enough to speak without just babbling on. 

Geoff hums as he looks up at Ryan from where he's down by his abdomen, shrugging. "Maybe around twenty." The not fertilized ones will be rejected within a few days though, and then it is just a waiting game. "My mate," he purrs as he moves up to nuzzle his cheek against Ryan's while still rubbing his belly. Their slits are now imperceptible once more, the arousal gone as their hormones switch gears. 

After a few minutes of soaking up the attention, Ryan shifts and the eggs inside him do as well, swimming slowly out of the log to nestle himself into the sand, rooting himself there. With no predators around to harm him where he lays, he is free to let instinct take its course to let the eggs develop. Geoff flutters nervously nearby until Ryan chitters happily in his new spot, then swimming down to nuzzle their cheeks together once more. 

Dr. Free gasps in his surprise, nearly choking on his coffee, when he sees Ryan swimming out from the log with Geoff following. "Jack! Jack look!" He smacks the man's arm and points at the new mer, who is now swimming much slower and appears to have more weight to him than before. "Eggs! We're gonna have little baby mers swimming around! Oh, they're going to be so cute." 

Jack snickers, writing down notes on the behavior he sees. The rooting, the affectionate nuzzling, soft noises that almost seem like a conversation between the two, the belly rubbing... Neither of them can seem to keep their hands off Ryan's abdomen now. "Here's hoping most of them take."

"Cheers to that."

Inside the tank, Ryan can't shift without whining in discomfort, so once he finds a comfortable spot to lay, Geoff curls around him and they remain like that without moving. They stay chittering and chatting, Geoff singing soft praises and Ryan soaking it up the whole time, positively glowing. 

In the morning, the ones that didn't get fertilized slip out from Ryan's slit and settle into the sand before him. They come out easier than they went in, so the other is able to keep resting as Jack collects the eggs to examine them. In nature, the carrier would eat them to regain lost energy and nutrients, but the facility has special diets that don't necessitate such an act. 

Dr. Free and Jack are pleasantly surprised to see Geoff not leaving his mate alone in the sand like some mers do, staying cuddled close and only leaving to swim up and bring their food down as it's dropped into the tank. A model mate. 

"I think they'll make perfect mer-parents," Jack comments, watching the two with a fond smile. 

"Yeah, I think so too. The species may have a fighting chance yet."


End file.
